Kazu's Scared of Girls With Red Hair
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: A songfic about Kazu to Shawn Desman's Red Hair. Pairings inside: One sided Rukazu and KazuAlice


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY.

**I guess I fell in love too quick kinda got burned up by a red head chick.  
So I ain't tryin go that route again.**

Kazu had the memory fresh in his mind. After all, it had only happened a few days ago. And the pain of rejection doesn't go away that quickly I'm afraid.

**Flashback** in Kazu's POV

It had only been a couple of weeks since West Shinjuku High had found out that Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama had ended their relationship. They were still friends though, and I, Kazu, had seen this as the perfect opportunity and reason number one to tell Rika how I felt. She was no longer the cold-hearted ice queen she had been in the Digital World. She was friends with us, and surprisingly enough, good friends with me. That was reason # 2 for telling her.

My 3rd and final reason came from the fact that for a year, I had had a crush on the fiery redhead and I'd had to keep my feelings to myself till now.

At lunch that day, I found her and old her I needed to talk to her after school near Guilmon's hideout. She reminded me that we had to go to her house anyway to work on the science project, so there was no need to go all the way to Guilmon's hideout.

I must've seemed pretty nervous because she kept on asking if something was wrong. She even put her hand up to my forehead to check my temperature; I thought I was going to faint then and there. Luckily, I remained conscious and even made a few corny stupid jokes to assure her that I was fine.

She laughed at them, as usual, before jokingly punching me in the arm. Oh yes, she had become a nice Rika but she could still hit like the bitchy one.

We met up after school and started to walk to her house. I saw a bench close by and took it as a sign. I slowed down and stopped when I reached the bench. She looked back at me, confused.

"Sit Down", I told her, as I took a seat on the bench. "I have something to tell you."

She sat and looked into my eyes expectantly, waiting to hear what was on my mind.

I kept stuttering and murmuring incomprehensibly until I heard her sign in annoyance and mutter, "Hurry up visor-brain". I realized that there wasn't much time and so I just came out and told her about how I felt.

At first she thought I was joking and laughed.

Then she looked at me and knew I was serious.

"Oh, Wow" she started, "Um…Kazu…wow, this is awkward"

"You don't like me back, do you? "

"I like you as a friend", she smiled, unsure of what to do.

My tone hardened while my eyes softened in sadness and annoyance. "You know what I mean, Rika."

"No, well yes, I know what you mean, but no, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry Kazu." She said, looking down apologetically at the ground, too kind to look me in the eyes.

"But-but" I stuttered, not wanting to believe what she had just said, "we're such good friends! And we could be like perfect, you know?"

She again apologized and I again prodded her. This continued for a few minutes before she finally snapped.

"God dammit Kazu! I don't like you like that! Why did you even have to admit this?! We could have been such good friends but this is too awkward between us now! You've single-handedly ruined our friendship! And for what!? Some stupid schoolboy crush! GOD! I thought you were smarter than that! I guess you're just the visor-brain you always have been!"

My head shot up and I gasped in shock, before my eyes started to water and I ran scared, like a coward, all the way home.

End Flashback

**_I was rolling through a stop sign, lookin at a red light when I seen her ass walk by.  
That's when I found my new friend.  
And she had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, looking like a flower child.  
Top down, music loud jamming to her favourite song.  
I'm down, she was down, so we really hit it off.  
And I know she could never do, do to me what them red heads do_**

**I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good._  
_**

Kazu was out for a drive in his new car; a Silver BMW, which had been a gift from his parents for his 16th birthday. He was at a traffic light, waiting for the light to turn from red to green, when he saw a girl pull up in the lane beside him.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a body that made Kazu's mouth want to drop to the seat of the car. She looked over at him smiling, her cherry red lips the same shade as her mustang convertible.

"Hey hot stuff," she said.

Kazu got into his cocky "mode". "Hey, what brings such a fine lady to this part of town?"

"I was looking for you"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah. I heard about how hot you were and had to see for myself." She grinned once more at him. She was obviously a pro at flirting.

"And? Am I as hot as they say I am?"

"I think you're hotter. Listen sweetie, I'm going down to this club; club Diamond and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Funny thing, I was just on my way there."

They continued flirting with each other until they heard the honk of mad drivers waiting for the two of them to move, seeing as the light was now green. They took off and soon arrived at Club Diamond. After a night of drinks and dancing, Kazu realized he didn't even know the girl's name.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Alice, and yours?"

"Kazu"

She held out her hand, smiling flirtatiously. "Nice to meet you Kazu. Wanna go out next week?"

"Sure" Kazu grinned. 'At least she's not like Rika' he thought.  


**Got a girl whose a real knock out, got me all turned out, but I still have doubts.  
Why she gonna get her hair done again (she's gonna get her hair done again).  
She did something kinda strange the other day, I was looking at a picture of her family,  
She came and snatched it away (it away).  
And I don't know why she would hide it.  
And there are certain things about her, that I still don't know.**

I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good.

Kazu had dated Alice for a few months now. This was going to be their tenth date but little did Kazu know, Alice was going to cut it short. They met up at a little café downtown and had some coffee. Alice was taking out her wallet to pay for her coffee when a picture dropped out of it.

"Don't worry," Kazu said, "I'll get it; both the picture and the bill." He smiled casually.

Alice smiled back. "Thank you sweetie."

Kazu paid the bill and reached down to pick up the photo. When he got it, he saw that it was a picture of Alice with her family. She was the only child, sitting in the middle, her dad and mom were standing on either side of her. Her mom had dark hair and blue eyes, while her dad had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Alice looked at Kazu, then down at the picture he was studying. She gasped before taking it forcefully out of his hands. Kazu looked up at her. "Ok…" he said giving her a quizzical look, which she just smiled back at. Looking down at her watch, her eyes windened.

"Oh! It's almost 5!" she gasped.

"Yeah…so?" Kazu asked.

"So? So I have a hair appointment!"

"You're getting you're hair done AGAIN?!" he asked.

"I have to keep it looking pretty!"

Sighing, Kazu got up. "Alright, I'll walk you to the salon."

Alice smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you."

Kazu grinned. "No problem."

They walked hand in hand until they reached the salon.

"So, I'll see you later?" Kazu asked.

"How about we meet tomorrow morning at 10?" Alice proposed.

"Sounds good. Have fun getting your hair done babe!" He said, giving her a peck on the lips, before running off.

"Bye sweetie!" she called after him.

**My girl walked in today, but there was something strange.  
I still recognized her face but something else had changed (oohooh).  
She had bright red hair, I just stopped and stared.  
Walked by me like she didn't care, that hair was always there.**

See I know Imma be okay, I got rid of Miss Red today.  
Tryna cover up behind my back, but I knew that red would come right back.  
See I know Imma be okay, I got rid of Miss Red today.  
Tryna cover up behind my back, but I knew that red would come right back.

I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
I'm scared that girl's a red head.  
Cause everytime I go there I see them red head girls just ain't no good.

The next day, Kazu woke up at 9 and got ready to meet Alice. They had agreed that they'd meet at the same café they'd been to yesterday. When Kazu got there, he sat down at a table and waited for Alice to come. A few minutes later a girl walked and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hey sweetie" the girl said.

Kazu just stared at her confused. She seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out who she was. He thought of asking her, but figured if she knew him, he should probably know her. The girl had bright red hair and piercing blue eyes.

'Rika?' Kazu thought. 'No, it can't be. Rika has different eyes and that's not her voice. Wait- blue eyes, blue eyes, oh my god! It's Alice!'

"Alice?" Kazu asked stunned.

"Yes sweetie?" Alice replied.

Kazu's jaw dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe that Alice had died her hair blonde! 'Great," he thought, "Just great. Now every time I see her I'm going to be thinking of Rika.'

"Kazu?" Alice asked worried by her boyfriend's reaction, "Honey, are you ok?"

Kazu stared at Alice for a few more moments before shaking his head and responding. "What happened to your hair!?" he asked.

"I died it! Do you like it?" She smiled.

"No!" he said in horror. "It's red! Why red?! Why not brown or black or blue or purple or anything but red!"

"Well," she huffed, "I thought you'd like it. Obviously not."

"No! This can't be happening! I'm sorry! We can't see each other anymore." Kazu said.

"Oh god Kazu, grow a pair will you? It's just red hair! But I guess if you're dumping me because of my hair color than you must be really shallow and I should be happy to get rid of you." She snapped.

"Yeah! Yeah! Be happy to get rid of me!" Kazu cried before running out of the café.

He continued running until he came across an alley where he heard sounds coming from. He looked inside and saw a gang of redhead girls beating up a guy. Kazu screamed and continued running. He then ran straight through a group of redhead models. They saw him and began to run after him yelling threats of all sorts. He just screamed louder and ran faster until he crossed the street, where he lost them. Breathing a sigh of relief, he waited at the perpendicular intersection for the pedestrian light to turn green. He looked to his side and saw…Rika.

"Hey Kazu." She said.

"AHHHHH! STAY AWAY!" he yelled before sprinting across the street even though the light was still red.

"What's his deal?" asked Rika to no one in particular.

Just then Alice walked up beside her. "I think he's scared of girls with red hair."


End file.
